Such a facility is disclosed, for example, in European published application EP 2 512 209 A2. Such a facility offers, in particular for complex lighting systems, which can also extend in principle over multiple rooms or halls, a high level of flexibility for adapting the control facility to the respective specific lighting task, which is to cover greatly varying demands within such a lighting system.
In the field of lighting systems, various digital control buses are known, wherein the so-called DALI (digital addressable lighting interface) interface has become established in the meantime as a quasi-standard, both in the commercial field and also in the private field. A DALI system is described, for example, in published application EP 1 643 815. Up to 64 light-technology devices such as lights, sensor units, or switch units such as buttons can be connected to a single bus via a DALI control unit, which is also referred to as a DALI master, so that the configuration and parameterization of such a lighting system can become complex and thus time-consuming in practice. The complexity of the system, in particular during the configuration, can increase arbitrarily in principle if, as described in the indicated published application, multiple control adapters are interconnected for the control of a plurality of lights by means of a network.